Tonight's Special: Miku Pasta!
by PiWrite
Summary: DISCONTINUED. So… what's for supper? Pasta! Miku was just about to take a bite when she noticed a teal thing in her pasta that looked like the same color as her hair. Collab with Crazee Canadia!
1. Chapter 1

**Crazee Canadia: YOOO SUUUP PEOPLE?**

**Pi: Hey guys! Pi with Crazee Canadia! We're writing a collab together! Excitement! Well hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

One second, she had the cabinet opened and was staring at all of the options of pasta boxes in there. The next, she was screaming bloody murder as the boxes all came crashing down on her, as if they all hated her for some odd reason.

Miku hit the floor with her arms over her head while boxes of pasta continued to fall, "_Help, help, someone help! THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT ME ALIVE MAKE THEM STOP!_"

"What is it Miku? What's wrong! Who's trying to eat you!" Rin was in the kitchen is a heartbeat, holding a tennis racquet like it was a sword. Upon seeing at Miku was just covered in pasta boxes, she lowered her arms while glaring at the teallette. "Miku, honestly… that's the tenth time this month this has happened."

All of the pasta boxes now had stopped attacking Miku, and they all sat on top of her in a huge pile – her leg was the only thing that could prove she was under there.

With a heavy sigh, Rin turned back to the TV room and called to the other Vocaloids (who call cowered under the tables and couch from hearing Miku scream, the babies), "Hey guys, Miku's fine, she's just buried under all the pasta Len bought last month!"

Len poked his head out from under a couch, "OK!" He paused, "I'm stuck!" His eyes widened as he heard Kaito's snicker come from behind him.

Miku now proceeded to climb her way out of the boxes, pulling her leg under with her before her head popped out of the top, a box of pasta balancing between her pigtails. Her face was red, gasping for air before she said, "Rin! _Gettheseboxesawayfrommenow!_"

The blonde walked over to the pile of boxes before proceeding to swing at them with the racquet, sending them all flying against the wall, where the vibrations from the wall slowly made the dishes sitting on a nearby shelf jump closer to the edge.

"Hey guys, I heard Miku –" Neru walked in just in time for her head to break the fall for one of the plates, standing as still as a board as the shards fell from her hair.

Rin stood there for a moment before shoving the racquet into Miku's hand, looking away and whistling while the other Vocaloid tried to figure out how sports equipment got into her hand.

Then, it was a flying mix of yellow and teal as Neru started brutally attacking Miku with her cell phone – Rin being thrown at the door to the hall to slam into Len – who had gotten out from under the couch thanks to Kaito being… uh, Kaito – and both hit the other wall hard.

Haku merely walked past the twins into the kitchen, just giving the fighting Vocaloids a glance before opening the fridge for some sake – seeing that there was only one can left. She snatched it up before turning around, screaming "_WE NEED TO GET TO THE STORE ASAP YOU NUTBURGERS!_"

"What was that?" Meiko shouted from the doorway to the kitchen, "I can't hear you over Miku and Neru!"

Meanwhile, Miku and Neru where making cat sounds as they punched each other, pulled each other's hair, and Miku chewed on Neru's leg.

"Whoo! Catfight!" Kaito screamed, jumping up on the table to watch while lapping at an ice cream bar with "expertise".

The next five minutes in the kitchen started to look more like Miku and Neru where doing "Geddan" at the same time, so Len brought in his magical radio and started playing the song of the meme while Rin banged her head against the wall at his sudden moment of random.

Meiko suddenly decided to go outside, only to fall down a hole once she did – screaming loudly enough for the others inside to hear her and stop what they were doing.

Neru and Miku stood still for a moment before Neru pushed her to the floor, "Stop playing tennis with pasta in the kitchen!"

"I wasn't!" Miku spat back.

"I saw the racquet in your hand!"

"Rin put it there!"

"Oh, blame the little innocent girl why don't you!" Rin yelled from the hallway.

"Is no one worried about Meiko?" Kaito asked, pointing the Popsicle stick he had towards the door.

"No, she's always falling down holes." Haku replied calmly, "She'll come limping home sooner or later."

Shaking, Neru pulled a shard of plate glass that was in her hair before throwing it to the side, "I'm watching you…" she narrowed her eyes at Miku. "…I'm keeping a real close eye on you."

With that, she stormed out of the room, Miku looking after her. When she was sure she was out of earshot, she turned to the others and said, "It's that time of month for her, isn't it?"

Haku and Rin nodded while Katio and Len cocked their heads at Miku in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Len asked.

The girls all laughed nervously before turning their attention to other things, Kaito then decided to walk outside to go inspect the hole that Meiko fell down while Len skipped off to the computer.

Miku stood in front of the pile of pasta boxes, rubbing her head from where Neru had pulled her hair a lot. Feeling some of the strands loose, she quickly shook her head back and forth almost to the point where she about turned into a Mikucopter and somehow used her Vocaloid magic to fix her pigtails.

Quickly, she found a pot to boil the pasta in (about having another kitchen attack happen), filled it with water and set it to boiling while she scooped up boxes of pasta to put away. While she did, teal strands of super long hair somehow floated towards the pot of water, falling in and getting trapped in the pot. It stayed there, boiling with the water and being nearly invisible to Miku as she poured in various pasta types.

oOo

"Dinner is~ served!" Miku kicked the door open to the dining room, happily holding a tray filled with small plates of pasta.

At this time, the other Vocaloids were entering the room, Rin and Len sighed in relief that Miku didn't somehow mess up the pasta like she'd done a few times before. Kaito was smuggling in a small cup of ice cream, which was obvious because of another bulge in his pants. Haku merely stumbled in and plopped down at the first chair, laying her head on the table while muttering something about more sake.

Neru was the next to enter, seemingly calm as her fingers flew over her cell phone keypad texting someone. Without looking up she slid into a chair, a band-aid could be seen over where the glass of the plate was in her head earlier.

Finally, after everyone else was seated and Miku laid down the first plate of pasta in front of Kaito, Meiko burst into the room. "Man, that was weird!" she shouted, "First everyone is watching Miku and Neru fight, next I'm falling down a hole, then I get attacked by Hatchune!"

Everyone blinked at her as she stood there; starting at dirt smeared across her face and other signs she had been in a fight. Meiko blinked back before she said, "So… what's for supper?"

"Pasta!" Miku chimed, resuming putting down plates.

So after Meiko sat down and plates had been passed out, everyone was talking like normal to each other as if this was any other day in the household. Miku sat down in front of her plate with a smile on her face, positive that this was going to be her best meal yet! (Because we all know that - from a certain Italian from another famous series – pasta is the best thing ever.)

Miku pulled a leek out from thin air and cut it with her fork, sprinkling it on top of the pasta sauce. Just as she was about to take a bite, however, she saw thin teal glistening back at her.

She stared at the odd color for a moment before looking at her left pigtail. Then back at the pasta. Then back at her pigtail. Back and forth. Back and forth. Forth and back. So, in other words, she noticed that the pasta had some color in it that matched her hair.

Miku's eyes widened as she realized it – _her hair was in the pasta._ She looked up at everyone else, seeing teal sparkling back at her like it was laughing. No, scratch that, she heard it laughing!

How did her hair get into the pasta! Miku was about to stand up and make a weird excuse to collect everyone's plates and order out, she didn't want the others getting Rapunzel syndrome –

"Hey, Miku, this is good." Len said, plate already half gone. "It's like there's something in there that makes it taste…" he took another bite, making Miku cringe."…I don't know exactly. It doesn't taste like bland old pasta and sauce…"

"Really?" Rin – who hadn't even touched hers – drove her fork into her pasta and shoved some into her mouth. Everyone watched her as she slowly took in the taste, the bow on her head twitching in approval before she nodded. "Isf douf tasfe goo!" She spoke though the food.

"Are you serious?" Kaito – who was about to dump ice cream onto his pasta - took a huge forkful and ate it (because he's used to using his whole mouth). His eyes closed, and he sat there looking like a hamster who was enjoying its food.

Meiko and Neru wasted no time trying it as well, Neru's eyes lighting up as she pulled the fork out of her mouth. She then looked at Miku before returning her attention to eating, actually ignoring her cell phone vibrating for once.

Meiko was doing the same as Kaito, only taking smaller bites. She poked Haku on the shoulder, "Hey, wake up and taste this!"

Haku groaned lifting her head up and seeing her plate in front of her. She grabbed some with her hand and sloppily ate it, swallowing it before slamming her head back down. A few seconds later, her head shot up again, "Whoa, I thought you guys were being sarcastic! My headache is gone!" she blabbered before she proceeded to eat more pasta – with her hands.

Miku's shoulders relaxed from built up tension, seeing everyone else literally swallowing the pasta whole. She looked down at hers, leeks slowly starting to sink into the sauce and teal hair. Picking up her fork, Miku slowly gathered some pasta onto it. She stared at the fork for a minute before shoving it into her mouth – and her eyes lit up.

Amazing! There was no other word to describe it! The usual taste of pasta and sauce was mixed in with another taste, indescribable! Her pigtails were fluttering in delight!

…but since when did _her__ hair_ taste so good?

"Miku? Hello? Earth to Miku!" Rin waved her hand in front of Miku's face, finally bopping her nose. "Hey! Miku!"

"What, what, what?" Miku hooted, having somehow started chewing her pasta while she was thinking, and then swallowed it.

The other Vocaloids were looking at her, all quiet before Neru piped up, "Is there anymore?"

"Anymore what? Oh." Miku looked down for what felt like the umpteenth time that evening. "Uh, yeah! Hang on." She jumped up and ran into the kitchen, skidding to a halt in front of the pot she used to boil.

There was more pasta, and her hair.

Miku quickly started feeling for bald spots on her head, she even ran to the bathroom to double check. After confirming she wasn't walking around with a spot of scalp showing, she quickly made up more plates and took them to the dining room.

"OK guys, sorry to keep you waiting but –" she was interrupted by the sound of everyone scrambling to get back in their chairs, all of them looking at each other from across the table – Haku still with sauce on her face.

Miku looked and saw that her pasta was halfway gone.

"Well? What was the hold up?" Kaito asked, ignoring his ice cream slowly heating up on the table.

"N-nothing!" Miku laughed, setting the tray of plates in the middle of the table, "Now, that is the last of it –"

No one heard her over the scrambling of plate grabbing and fork usage. "Y'know Miku," Neru said through a mouthful, "You should cook this again tomorrow, get rid of all that pasta in the cabinets."

Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement, while Miku nervously laughed – grabbing her precious hair nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazee: Ugh, I think I failed to make this somewhat funny…<strong>

**Pi: hey guys! The next chapter may not be up till Augsut or September because I have other stuff I have to update and I'm going off for three days at the end of the month for more band stuff! I'll be jumping around on the stories! I have 3 collabs going now, but this one and the Hetalia one are on my higher priority list! You don't have to check them out but... haha just kidding. If you are interested please do check them out and make sure you find the people I'm collabing with in my favorite authors and make sure you stalk them good! (I have a lot of favorite authors so I suggest clicking ctrl and f at the same time then something should pop up somewhere and just type the name in!) Um… That is mostly all! Feedback is always appreciated, especially constructive criticism! Okay well everyone have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pi: ****AHHH I'M SO SORRY I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON I SAID I WAS GONNA UPDATE IN SEPTEMBER AND I UPDATED IN DECEMBER, LATE DECEMBER TOO.**

**I'VE BECOME TOO LAZY I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN WAYY TOO INTO SINGING. AND I APOLOGIZE WITH ALL MY MIGHT. IN FACE I WILL ALLOW YOU ALL TO FLAME MY BUTT OFF. (****Not really that's mean ;A;) **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. **

**By the way, if you don't really know my writing I usually make it so that _ititalics _thoughts...**

* * *

><p>Miku walked out of her room, sluggish and tired. Suddenly she felt a weight pounce upon her back, then another. "Miku~" Two voices harmonised. Miku looked back, it was the twins, the two were very giggly.<p>

Suddenly Len had spoke up, "I can't wait for dinner Miku~" Rin nodded her head in agreement. The two got off of her and skipped off. The two stopped real quick, "Oh by the way Miku, our genderbents are joining us tonight since it was so good last night!" Miku paled.

_"Our genderbents? Crap, Mikuo is going to know it's my hair right away..." _Miku groaned aloud. _"Maybe I can dye it or maybe I can cut it so they can't see i-"_

"Boo!" Miku shreiked at the voice. She was met with a joyous laugh. She looked at the source. It was Mikuo. "Hey Miku! Hows it going? Heard we're having some really good pasta tonight." Mikuo let out another laugh, "And you what to know what else I heard?" Miku nodded her head nervously, "I heard _you're_ making it."

Miku choked on her spit. "Ahhahaha yeah... About that... Well Mikuo I've got to tell you so-"

"NO! Don't tell me. I'll figure it out!" Mikuo ran off in the opposite direction. Miku paled, _"I hope not."_

*Pi is a bad person time skip*

"HEY EVERYONE WE'RE HAVING A FAMILY MEETING!"

All of the Vocaloids gathered into the living room.

Meiko stood on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "So as everyone knows, Miku will be preparing dinner for us today! She will be making a delicious dish of pasta!" Everyone cheered. After the meeting everyone was going up to Miku and asking when she would start cooking. Miku would respond with a nervous smile and walk away.

Finally, Kaito told her that Meiko had told him to to tell her that she needed to start cooking if she was going to cook enough for all of them. Miku gulped and nodded her head. She made her way to the kitchen. She pulled out all the angel hair pasta from the cabinet and all of the pasta sauce.

She filled the 67 largest pots they had with water and began to boil the water. She put the pasta in when the water was hot enough.

She thought back to when she had cooked the day before, recalling that she had her hair pulled by Neru. She just didn't know how much as fallen in. She began racking her brain to figure it out.

"Miku! Put lots of that yummy stuff in it okay?" Rin chirped from the outside of the kitchen.

"H-How much would be a lot?" Rin hesitated.

"I guess 5 per pot?" Rin answered. Miku paled for the 46th time that day. "You okay Miku?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. I'll do that." Rin grinned at the teal haired girl and ran off.

_"67x5... Um... What is that? so 7x5 is 35 and so the second number is 5 and then so that means that it's 6x5+3 for the first digit? hmm so that's 335 hairs in all. Fuuu-"_

Miku stopped her thinking and began to rip hair out of her head and dumping them into the pots. She tried to rip her hair out evenly everywhere. Of course, since she wasn't perfect she didn't. she ran her hand through all of he hair she felt a bald spot. She almost screamed, but then remembered that she couldn't, she couldn't tell anyone what she was doing with the pasta. They would all hate her for making them eat her hair. She took a breath in. She strained the pasta and her hair, and began to assemble the dish. After finishing making all the food she sprinted to her room.

She looked in her movie star mirror. She ran her brush through her hair and styled it so the bald spot wouldn't show. She sped down to the kitchen. She took a huge gulp of air in. "DINNER TIME!" Everyone screamed like kids and dashed to the dining room. The quickly got the food in their plates and began to chow down. Except Miku and Mikuo who were sitting next to each other.

Mikuo turned to look at this sister, "M-Miku, this looks like you hair." he whispered.

"It is, just eat it. It doesn't taste bad. Don't tell anyone Mikuo." Miku half whispered and half begged back. Mikuo nodded his head understandingly.

He took a bite. His eyes widened. "OH MY... THIS IS DELICIOUS."

Everyone began commenting on how good the pasta was. "Ahaha... Thanks everyone."

"We should have _this _dinner again!" Gumiya declared. Gumi agreed immidiately, and so did everyone else.

"How about tomorrow?"

Everyone cheered a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>So right now I'm at my mom's work place or someting and it's really boring over here... ;A;<strong>

**BY THE WAY I SET UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE THING. YOU SHOULD GO VOTE.**

**^it's for Vocaloid story-ness :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys, Pi here! This is Crazee's chapter! **

**Crazee's been busy so this is really short...**

**Okay, well also Momo and Defoko aren't officials... and I haven't heard of them until now :D**

**Sooo hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Miku made sure to wake up earlier than the other Vocaloids, sneaking downstairs to grab the phone before running back up to her room.<br>"Alright," she plopped down on her bed after closing her door, "Mikuo, I hope you're up." Miku muttered as she dialed the numbers, pressing the send button.  
>The phone rang.<br>And rang.  
>And rang.<br>And rang.  
>And rang some more.<br>It was quiet for a moment, Miku was about to speak before she heard it ring again.  
>And again.<br>And again.  
>Five more times.<br>Finally, there was a beeping sound before she heard the harmony of the genderbent Vocaloid house's voices sing "Hello~ caller!"  
>Miku inwardly groaned as the recording of Mikuo's voice told her to leave a message and that they'd call back.<br>"Hey, Mikuo, it's me – Miku. We need to talk, today if we can. Call me back later, okay?" she hung up before slamming the phone down onto her bed sheets, looking up at the ceiling to think for a moment.  
>Mentally, Miku ran through her contact list – scratching off numbers and people she knew that she couldn't talk to about anything before she came to the last number – the UTAU household.<br>The teal-haired Vocaloid shook her head, "No, no, I don't want to bother them – I think they're still mad at us over that exploding water bottle Rin left in Teto's hands. Then again, Momo is one for listening… but she could be busy," Miku looked back at the phone, "I guess it's worth a try, though." She once again picked up the phone, pressing numbers and sending them once more.  
>The phone rang.<br>And rang.  
>And rang.<br>And rang.  
>And rang.<br>Miku questioned how many times a household could have their phone ring before an answering machine picked up.  
>And the phone rang some more.<br>And again.  
>And again.<br>Five more times.  
>Finally, Miku heard the sound of an answering machine beeping: "Hey! You have reached the UTAU house hold! This is Teto telling you to leave a message –"<br>Another beep and someone was yawning on the other end, "Thank you for calling the UTAU household at seven in the morning, this is Defoko Uta, how may I help you?"  
>"G-good morning, Defoko! It's me, Hatsune Miku!" Miku quickly replied, "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to speak to Momo –"<br>"Miku? Oh, you again. You want Momo?" Miku heard Defoko pull away to yell, "Hey, Momo! Get down here, the phone is for you!" a few seconds of silence before Defoko returned, "So…I've heard that you have a very special pasta recipe."  
>Miku stopped breathing for a moment, only managing to say, "Wh-where'd you hear that from?" before trying to remember how to inhale again.<br>"Oh, Ted went to talk to Mikuo yesterday evening after they came back from your house, and he stayed up until midnight with Teto talking about how good your pasta sounded. Calling to tell Momo how to make it?"  
>"N-no actually –"<br>"I'd rather have it right from your house, that maid can't cook new things – she takes months perfecting a new recipe. I don't think that her hair is really pink –"  
>"De-Defoko! That's not nice! Who is that?" The sound of the UTAU's phone being tugged and pulled before Defoko finally let go and said something about stealing Momo's head later.<br>"H-hello?" Miku tried.  
>"Hello, this is Momo speaking," The peachy voiced maid replied, "How can I help you?"<br>"Momo, it's me – Miku. Is there any way you can listen to me talk about an issue for a few minutes?"  
>"Oh, of course I can," Momo giggled, "You can come over and we can have some tea while you chat."<br>"W-well, I'd hate to keep you from doing anything important…" Miku trailed off, thinking she heard someone moving in the house.  
>Momo gave a short laugh, "Oh no! All I ever do is cook on Saturdays, and the breakfast is already started. Besides, the house is clean, come over for a while!"<br>With a sigh, Miku replied, "Okay, I'll be over after ten, my household is still sleeping."  
>"Oh, you guys are so lazy," Momo scoffed before she and Miku both gave small laughs over the comment, "But I guess that's how you guys were meant to work."<br>After exchanging farewells, Miku hung up the phone and set it down on the bed, sighing contently. Hopefully Momo wouldn't try anything drastic when she was told about Miku's situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Pi:<strong>

**I'll try and put a chapter up from me soon :)**

**ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS**

**But first I have to audition and do a dance and learn how to play Duel Monsters :D **

**Okayyy well until next chapter everyone~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pi: Yay~ I finally wrote x3**

**Sorry it's not that long... I didn't really have any ideas... /sob**

**Okay well I hope you enjoy anways~**

* * *

><p>Miku sat on her bed with Mikuo sitting across from her, "So what do you want to know Mikuo."<p>

"Miku, why the frak was your hair in the pasta."

"It-it was because Akita and I got in a fight and she pulled my hair and- and it hurt so I rubbed the spot when I was cooking and my hair fell in." Miku pouted at her brother.

"Okay, but you need to stop and tell them okay?"

"I can't."

"Why is that Miku?"

"They'll all hate me and think I'm a weird creep."

"Miku why would they think your a creep, the heck would make you think that they would hate you?"

"Because I didn't tell the that they were eating my hair." Miku cried out distressed.

"Just tell them that you didn't want to ruin the moment that you guys liked your cooking, and didn't realize till afterward." Mikuo responded.

Miku let out a sigh, "But- Then they won't let me cook ever again..."

"That maybe true but isn't that better than losing all your hair?" Miku pondered.

"Miku are you seriously thinking about your answer?" Mikuo asked the teal haired popstar.

"Well..." Miku pouted, "But- but..."

"So you would rather cook than keep your hair? You know that it will take forever for your hair to grow that long again, you won't be able to have a live concert for at least 17 years." Mikuo gave his sister a look that said your-so-stupid.

"I guess, could I cook a bit longer though?"

Mikuo let out a sigh, "Your choice, I'm not going to force you to stop." He stood up, "I have to go now, everyones waiting for me."

"See you later Mikuo."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY. THEY'RE COOL :3<strong>

**Yeahhh, I'm really upset by how short this is...**

**Hopefully my next chapter is longer... owo)/**


End file.
